Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to wire-free support and push up type brassieres. More particularly, the invention relates to brassieres uniquely sewn and made with advanced fabrics and further providing adjustability to accommodate multiple sizes.
Description of the Prior Art
Bras worn as women's undergarments primarily for breast support have been known for millennia and improvements to the art are frequently provided. A relatively old example is provided by L. Amyot, entitled “BREAST MOULDING AND FOUNDATION GARMENT”, U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,499, and was awarded patent protection in 1942.
According to Amyot, his invention relates to breast molding foundation garments and comprises a garment in which the breast pockets are designed to distribute the pull of the shoulder straps uniformly over the width of the pockets in such a manner that the breasts are given exceptionally high, well separated and rounded appearance and are adequately supported from beneath. Somewhat surprisingly, numerous related inventions have come forth purporting to achieve a similar universal objective, each purporting improved success than predecessor version. Specific examples are too numerous to fully summarize herein.
Also known in the art are underwire bras that provide substantial support and lift but however, are uncomfortable to the wearer. Additionally prevalent in the marketplace are bras that are sold by large retail stores that are generic in nature, or they address a singular function. A possible explanation for this is that certain customers are less discriminating in certain retail situations then perhaps they would like to be, for example, because of convenience and there being no other alternative on the market.
In light of the above, the present inventor herein has conducted over 500 consultations differently shaped and sized women to invent a brassiere having a custom adjustable design that would fit the variety of shapes and sizes encountered by the inventor in one adjustable solution, but however, having multiple embodiments as a matter of preference.
Therefore herein, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Multi-Sized Wireless Push-Up Brassiere that provides the wearer “push-up” and support without employing an underwire. It is an additional object of the present invention to offer a solution that is versatile adjustable, stylish, providing beauty and glamour. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bra that addresses a totality of needs of women in a complete singular package. Yet further, it is an object of the present invention to create a bra that has appropriate positioning of internal materials and seams also creating “push-up” and “push-in” forces, further enhancing a bust line. Additionally still, it is an object of the present invention to offer the wearer total back and shoulder adjustability.